pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG060: Delcatty Got Your Tongue
is the 20th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis After a battle with Team Rocket, May's Skitty accidentally inhales Torkoal's smoke. To cure her, the heroes go to a Pokémon Clinic, ran by Dr. Abby. Abby, who manages to cure Skitty, is recognized by May as the Top Coordinator. Abby confirms this and even gives May some tips for Skitty before the Verdanturf Town's Contest. Team Rocket, however, plans on stealing Jonny, Dr. Abby's Delcatty. Episode Plot The heroes are going to Verdanturf Town, where May hopes to win her next ribbon. Suddenly, they are redirected by Jessie (disguised), as James (who is also disguised) is making construction work. This causes the heroes to fall into a hole. James uses a net to grab Pikachu, but this causes everyone to go up, out of the hole. Jessie sends Seviper, Ash Torkoal and James Cacnea (the latter hugging James). Seviper bites, but fails when Torkoal uses Iron Defense, then burns Seviper with Flamethrower. Cacnea uses Pin Missile on Torkoal, damaging it, so May sends Skitty to fight. Skitty uses Double Slap, but Seviper attacks with its tail, slamming Skitty away, who lands on Torkoal. Torkoal spouts smoke out, causing Skitty to be blown away. Seviper uses Wrap, but Brock sends Mudkip and uses Water Gun on Seviper, blowing it on Team Rocket, who blasts off. After the battle, Skitty lost its voice, due to her inhaling the smoke. Torkoal is sad, though May points out it is not its fault. Max sees on PokéNav that Foothill Town is not far away, so the heroes decide to go there to heal Skitty. When they arrive, they ask an older woman where the Pokémon Center is. The woman says they don't have a Center, but they have a Clinic instead. After arriving, Brock hears the doctor's voice and claims she is already beautiful. A woman goes away, making the heroes mistake it was the doctor. However, the real doctor invites the heroes in and asks what is the problem. Brock tries to flirt with the doctor, claiming he has a broken heart, but Max pulls his ear away. May shows her Skitty to the doctor, so she goes to check her out. The doctor is told Skitty inhaled Torkoal's smoke and massages Skitty's pressure points. Brock explains sometimes massaging the pressure points can heal some problems, like fatigue or exhaustion. Soon, Skitty is feeling better, so the doctor advises May to give Skitty some rest. Brock is amazed and tries to get the doctor to massage him, but, once more, gets pulled by Max. Ash spots a photo of the doctor, whose name is Abby, and Skitty, who won the Ribbon Cup. Max and Brock remember the cup is given to the winner of the Grand Festival. May remembers that Dr. Abby won the Grand Festival and May shows Abby being featured in a magazine, where she was portrayed as a Top Coordinator, who rose against all odds. Abby shows the heroes her ribbons, which are hanging on the wall. May is amazed by the Ribbon Cup. May remembers during the Grand Festival Abby's Skitty joggled balls, gaining 30 points in the contest and later defeating everyone in the battles. May also recalls Abby never entered the Contests since that day, which makes Abby blush. Abby explains she traveled and was challenged on a battle. However, Skitty (named Johnny) lost and fell off a cliff. Fortunately, Abby found a Pokémon Clinic, where the doctor, named Moss, massaged Skitty. Skitty felt better the day after, which inspired Abby to join Moss as the doctor's apprentice, learning about the massage and pressure points. After days of hard work, Moss approached Abby one night and gave her a Moonstone, allowing her Johnny to evolve into a Delcatty. Abby realized she needed to evolve as well and started a clinic of her own. May goes to see Johnny, while Team Rocket spies on them. Meowth thinks if they catch Delcatty and Skitty to the boss, they'd be promoted in an instant. James wonders would a set of Eevee's evolved forms be better, but Meowth yells out if he has even seen an Eevee around. Jessie, however, is confident they will catch both Skitty and Delcatty. Skitty is chasing its own tail, so Abby shows a trick she did with Johnny. Abby throws balls to Skitty, who juggles them with Double Slap by using its tail, rather than its paws. Skitty joggles the balls and gives them to Abby, making an impressive performance. May tries as well, while Abby receives new patients. Team Rocket disguised themselves and pretend Meowth hurt himself. Abby removes the bandages, making Pikachu almost recognizing Meowth, who is nervous. While Abby inspects Meowth, Jessie and James turn their attention to Skitty and Johnny. Abby massages Meowth, saying it must be under a lot of stress, which Meowth knows it is due to Jessie. Jessie puts a collar on Skitty, with James doing it on Delcatty. Meowth speaks where Abby should massage, so the heroes and Abby is amazed how Meowth can speak, so Team Rocket undisguise themselves. Meowth is relieved from his stress, but Jessie pushes him and sends Seviper. Seviper uses Haze, allowing Team Rocket to escape in the balloon. Johnny tackles the balloon and uses Solar Beam, which destroys the balloon. Team Rocket falls into a pit, while Johnny rescues Skitty from falling down. The heroes arrive to the scene, where they remove the collars, while James sends Cacnea and Jessie her Seviper. Johnny attacks, but Seviper uses Bite. Delcatty evades and pushes Seviper away. Seviper uses Wrap, but fails. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Delcatty uses Safeguard. Johnny uses Thunderbolt on Seviper, defeating it. Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but Delcatty uses Solar Beam, defeating Cacnea. The heroes are surprised Johnny can use such different attacks, though Brock points out he can face off against a lot of opponents. Nevertheless, Cacnea uses Needle Arm and Seviper Poison Tail and Skitty tackles Cacnea, but gets wounded by Poison Tail. Abby asks of May to have Skitty use Blizzard. May replies Skitty does not know that move, but Abby promises to teach them. Delcatty uses Blizzard, knocking Cacnea out. May orders Skitty to use Blizzard (per Abby's advice), but does not know how to. Instead, Abby proposes Skitty to watch Johnny how he does it. Johnny uses Blizzard and Skitty does the same, but with less efficiency, but Abby's pleased either way. Seviper bites, but Johnny uses Thunderbolt negating Seviper's attack. Skitty uses Blizzard, which becomes effective and knocks Seviper away. Seviper and Cacnea repeat their attacks, but Skitty and Johnny use Blizzard together. This freezes Cacnea and Seviper, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off. During the flight, James thinks Meowth could come as a set with the boss' Persian and as Meowth angrily disagrees, Jessie sees Meowth's massage is wearing off. The heroes are amazed by Johnny, making Max think Abby is a Legendary Coordinator. May promises to use Skitty in her next Contest. The heroes thank Abby and admit it was inspiring to watch her healing Pokémon, wanting that special bond. The heroes bid Abby farewell and go to Verdanturf Town. May is inspired to win her next Contest and throws Skitty in the sky. Quotes :"What am I trying to say is I am suffering from a broken heart. Can you cure that?" - Brock :Max pulls Brock's ear. :"Here's a cure." - Max Debuts Character *Dr. Abby *Dr. Moss (flashback) Pokémon *Delcatty Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Wobbuffet, Wynaut, Wailmer, Horsea. *In the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. The Pokémon shown was Charmander. Gallery Jessie, as the worker, redirects the heroes AG060 2.jpg James accidentally pulled up the twerps AG060 3.jpg Skitty lands on Torkoal, who spouts out smoke AG060 4.jpg The heroes arrive to a clinic AG060 5.jpg Brock tries to flirt with the doctor AG060 6.jpg Abby checks Skitty up AG060 7.jpg Skitty feels better from the massage AG060 8.jpg May shows an article about Dr. Abby AG060 9.jpg Abby and Skitty won the Cup AG060 10.jpg Dr. Moss massages Abby's Skitty AG060 11.jpg Abby studied to become a doctor AG060 12.jpg Abby shows Skitty could use her tail for training AG060 13.jpg Abby massages Meowth AG060 14.jpg Meowth is relieved from his stress AG060 15.jpg Johnny dodges Seviper's Wrap attack AG060 16.jpg Cacnea faces Johnny AG060 17.jpg Johnny shows Skitty how to use Blizzard AG060 18.jpg Skitty and Johnny use Blizzard at the same time AG060 19.jpg Seviper and Cacnea, who are frozen, fall on Team Rocket AG060 20.jpg May throws Skitty in air, psyched to enter the next Contest }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane